Fake Harvelle ID
by Kirabaros
Summary: Another hunt at an ANC and Jo and Angela have an idea to grab the shifters' attention. Another mind messing moment for the Winchester boys. Rated M for safety and mild suggestive themes.


**Fake Harvelle ID**

The night was in full swing. It was supposed to be an easy job since they knew the locale and the territory wasn't at all that big. It was tough because it was a group of five shifters working together and those things could change their skins in nothing flat. Yep it was supposed to be easy but the night was anything but.

It had been Dean's idea to split up so that one team could go after three while the other gave chase to the other two. It was a sound plan and Jo for one was glad that at least she got stuck with the one who was like an older sister to her. They were chasing three of the shifters down a sort of alleyway near the main base of operations for the shifters. Jo realized though that no one was around and looked to her friends and partner, "Angie, I think they lost us."

Angela stopped and minimized her breath to listen. She could hear over Jo's breathing so she wasn't going to bother with telling her to be quiet. No they didn't lose the shifters. She gave a tentative sniff and she knew. She replied, "I don't think so Jo."

Jo got the hint and had her hand on her gun. Silver bullets killed these things. She looked around and relied on Angela's ability to smell and hear things before they were jumped. Not everything was perfect and they were jumped by the three shifters. To Jo, it was disconcerting to find herself fighting a doppelganger of Angela and she was sure that the same was for her partner.

Angela felt like she was hitting Jo but she knew that it wasn't the girl who was like a little sister. Jo stayed by her and they watched each other's backs. Unfortunately they were both grabbed and thrown into a wall. Angela just managed to grab a hold of Jo and protect her body as they crashed through the wall and into a nightclub.

Angela landed so that they could spring up quickly and she looked around. There were couples dancing and drinking. Oh yeah they were in the shifter's territory. She looked to see the shifters follow them in and walking around looking for them. Angela stood up and helped Jo to her feet. They were in the middle of the dance floor. The crowd looked at them and were wondering what was going on when the shifters arrived with their weapons.

"Looks like we're in trouble Angie," Jo muttered as she backed away from the shifters slightly while maintaining her flanking position with Angela. "Any ideas?"

Angela looked around. They were in trouble especially if people got hurt. "Working on it."

"Well ya better do it fast unless you think it's time to call for Dean," Jo replied.

Angela was going to reply when the first few chords started to strum. She had an idea. She and Jo could pull it off and it would attract the attention of the other shifters. That was their MO which was why they hung out at this particular club. She said, "Got one. Hear the music?"

Jo took a moment as she heard the familiar chords come up. She knew exactly what Angela was getting at. It could work and they would end up with a few laughs afterwards. She glanced at Angela and grinned. This was going to be as run as that night in the Roadhouse. She replied, "Wanna lead?"

Angela couldn't help but laugh a little as she put her gun into her pants in the back. Her right hand crept to where her chakram was hanging on her belt and slipped it into her hand. She wouldn't need to throw it but it would hurt like a pair of brass knuckles if used just right. She said, "Let's show these guys the meaning of fun."

_Hey, I've been driving all over town_

_On my cell phone wearin' it out_

_And I've finally tracked you down_

_Hey, everybody says you're the man_

_The final piece to my master plan_

_You got my world in the palm of your hand_

It was natural for Jo and Angela to slip into the step that was being used for this song. Jo learned to line dance when she was younger and Angela was a natural dancer not to mention a few secrets that she kept even from the boys. They fell into the line dance with vigor each with their hands on their hips. Angela had her chakram dangling like a bracelet. Jo was in front of her, dancing a little closer than what was required of the dance.

Jo took the moment to take Angela's hand with the chakram around her wrist and put it on her hip to imply that they were close. She caught sight of the shifters closer towards the bar. She said, "We need to catch their attention since we have a bunch of other people."

"It's an ANC. We really need to sell it," Angela replied as she adjusted her hand on Jo's hip. It was no big deal to her since she had taught Jo a few dances and she more often had to play the guy.

"Follow my lead?"

"I won't say anything to Ellen."

Jo smiled at that. The last time she and Angela had gotten daring was at the Roadhouse. In private Ellen gave the big lecture to the both of them. Jo knew that Angela had been humoring her mom. Now that they were about to do it again, she could tell Angela remembered that. "Great."

_Well I know that you got it_

_Come on and just sell it_

_Got the cash in my pocket_

_You know I gotta get it_

Jo put up her hands to clap to the beat while Angela wrapped her arms around her waist to clap. Together they moved, swaying their hips with the line dance. It was perfect as before. Jo knew that Angela was playing it up when she put her face close to her neck as if she were going to sniff her. It gave her the opportunity to look around.

Sure enough the three shifters spotted them and were making their way towards them. She didn't have to say anything since she could tell that Angela saw them too. She also heard, "Others will be here soon and the boys are right behind them."

_Hey mister won't you sell me your fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me your fake ID_

At the windup to the chorus, Jo followed the step and whirled around. She could feel Angela's hand slide up the side of her body and up her arm to mirror it while her other hand was on her hip to finish the windup.

As soon as the chorus hit, Jo and Angela burst into step. Angela improvised when she twirled Jo around to spot their flank while she looked at the front. The shifters had split up and it looked like they were going to surround them. Jo spotted the other two shifters that had come bursting in through the back. That meant that Sam and Dean would be close behind. She said, "Two on our six."

Angela didn't say anything as she and Jo finished the line dance for the chorus of the song. Her chakram was still around her wrist. She noticed that the three they had been chasing were going to start a fight. Well they would be ready and she estimated by the time they hit the chorus again, they would have to be doing some more improvising.

As the chorus finished, Angela was able to say, "Some more improvising."

"You mean fists flying."

"Yep."

"Just the way I like it."

_Hey, don't even think about tellin' me no_

_It's only twenty minutes till the show_

_Hey mister turn it over let's go_

_No, I ain't gonna need a receipt_

_Just make sure that it looks like me_

_So the bouncer don't call the police_

Now that the song was well into the second verse, it allowed for some improvisation on the line dance. Some had dropped out when they noticed Jo and Angela dancing. It allowed the shifters to move in since they lost interest in getting the hunters and more on their next pair of victims. That also caught the attention of a pair of hunters who had been chasing their shifters and followed them right into the club.

Jo noticed Dean as she took her turn at playing the lead. It was a little silly looking since Angela was taller. Hell the girl complimented Sam's height. However the sight of Dean looking like he wanted to pop a gasket was something that encouraged her more.

She pretended to not look at anything as she wrapped her hands on Angela's waist. She gave a little shake of her hips while she was line dancing with her. Jo liked dancing with Angela because they could read each other well. In sync they twisted their hips as they danced and the shifters started coming closer. Jo could see that their idea was working. They were going to get their guys and they were going to put on a show.

At that moment Dean and Sam started moving forward. Jo grinned and pulled Angela in. She then said, "Looks like the boys are going to join us for the fun." She rubbed Angela's abdomen as she said it.

Angela chuckled and replied, "Just the way I like it."

_And don't tell my daddy_

_Stole the keys to his caddy_

_Don't dilly dally_

_I gotta get the hell out of this alley_

Jo used her hands to put Angela in a position so she was in front of her. Just as Angela did with her, Jo put her hands around her wrists. Meanwhile Angela held her hands up to clap to the beat. Since Angela was taller, Jo's hands rested on her hips and they swung their hips together.

Jo swung her legs out to the side to show off their flexibility. That drew the shifters in and Sam and Dean were about there. She didn't have to look to see that Angela had followed but showed the opposite leg. It was almost time.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you see me a fake ID_

The windup had Jo grab Angela's chakram free hand and twirl her in the opposite direction from previous. One of the shifters had gotten through the Winchesters. Jo and Angela followed through with a spin and they each stopped in front of a shifter and they followed through with a double elbow. One went to the head and the other to the chest.

The crowd went wild at the fight. Jo and Angela turned as they continued to line dance as they delivered punched and kicks to the two shifters. Angela put her hand on Jo's hip and put her in a spin as she brought her chakram into play and like a brass knuckle, it hit the shifters across the face. Jo followed through with some complicated footwork to the nether regions. The crowd cheered wildly as Jo and Angela finished up and turned to look for the other shifters.

_Here's my money, now get out of my way_

_Gonna push my luck right up to the stage_

Even though Sam and Dean were busy with their shifters, the ones that had been stunned were back on their feet. The instrumental was the opportunity for Jo and Angie to go freestyle. They separated to stand side by side as they danced.

Jo did a dance battle with Angela. She swiveled her hips seductively to draw in Angela. She had seen a shifter coming and it was going to try and get Angela from behind. As soon as Angela was close enough to meet her challenge, Jo spun her around and Angela ducked as the shifter tried to swing a punch.

Jo countered with a block and a spun and ducked. Angela spun up and gave a nice kick to the one behind Jo. They did opposite spins to face each other. As far as Jo could see there was two that refused to go down. Well this was hers and Angela's chance to bring them down.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I've got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister, hey mister_

Angela grabbed Jo's hands and pulled her in til their hips were grinding together. Angela's hand put a little pressure on Jo's back like they were getting it on. Jo responded by grinding her hips and grasping Angela's tank sleeve.

Angela brought her face close to Jo's. Jo felt the heat of the dance and tapped her forehead against Angela's. Their lips were just the barest hair's distance away. Their hips swiveled together as they gazed together. Jo felt Angela caress and fist her hair. At the end of the bridge, they forced themselves apart and gave brief poses while giving strikes to the two remaining shifters.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

Jo and Angela did a side by side line dance coupled with a few modern moves. Now that the shifters were down for the count, they could finish the dance. Jo cast a glance at Angela and gave a slight motion with her eyes. She had an idea just to round out the fun of the night and then they could get to work taking care of the shifters.

Angela picked up on it and started a movement that Jo followed in suit. Their hands were on their hips. The chakram jangled like a bangle bracelet. They did a change ball step towards their intended targets.

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_There's a band in the bar that I'm dying to see_

_I got my money and you got what I need_

_Hey mister won't you sell me a fake ID_

_Hey mister, hey mister_

Jo grabbed Dean by the hand. It was comical to see the look on his face as she pulled him into the middle of the floor. It was made even more comical when Sam was pulled in at the same time by Angela. Jo proceeded to sway her hips in a seductive manner while trying pulling Dean into the dance. She glanced over to see Angela do the same.

At the second half of the chorus, they pushed the boys together in a way that they would grab each other. That left Angela and Jo open to finish the dance. They grabbed each other and pulled each other to grind each other's hips.

When the last line came, Jo spun outward. Angela's reaction pulled her back in. Angela caught Jo as she came towards her. She pulled her close so their faces were as close as they were when they were making out dancing. The music cut off and the crowd went wild.

Jo looked over at the boys who were trying to figure out what happened. She grinned at Angela as she caught her breath and said, "I think we screwed their head on backwards again."

Angela glanced over at the boys. The looks on their faces made her laugh. "Yep. That was even better than the Harvelle Line." She then turned and gave a peck on Jo's lips. She did it since the boys turned in their direction. "Come on, we got a job to finish."

Jo and Angela went to help the boys with the shifters. They certainly had a lot of laughs when they explained that they did what they had to because it was the victim type the shifters were after. When Dean asked for the name of the club Jo told him that ANC stood for Alternative Night Club. When the realization hit, Jo and Angela were already laughing their heads off. It certainly had been a night to remember and far better than they night of the Harvelle Line. This time it was the Fake Harvelle ID.

* * *

_Lyrics- Fake ID (feat, Gretchen Wilson) Big &_ Rich

**A/N:** Another piece of Harvelle fun.


End file.
